Sjabloon:Wistjedat
...dat de Moogle het enige Final Fantasy-personage is dat in elke Kingdom Hearts game voorkomt? ...dat Kurt Zisa vernoemd is naar Kurt Zisa of Medford, New York, die Square's "KINGDOM HEARTS: Name-In-Game"-wedstrijd heeft gewonnen? ...dat Sora's kleren, evenals de grootte van zijn handen en voeten, verwijzingen zijn naar Mickey Mouse? ...dat de naam van de locatie "Seat of War" in de Keyblade Graveyard, een term is die gebruikt wordt in oorlogen om een gebied te beschrijven dat tussen twee oorlogsgebieden ligt? ...dat Mickey Mouse oorspronkelijk de hoofdpersoon van Kingdom Hearts was? ...dat Kingdom Hearts II voor tien jaar en ouder is beoordeeld vanwege alcoholgebruik door de scene waarin Barbossa uit zijn wijnfles drinkt? ...dat er een traditie is van Final Fantasy-personages die in Olympus Coliseum verschijnen, zoals Cloud in Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Auron in Kingdom Hearts II, en Zack in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep? ...dat Dr. Jumba het enige personage is met vier ogen? ...dat het getal dertien (13) een terugkerend nummer is in de Kingdom Hearts-serie en het op verschillende plaatsen is verschenen? ...dat Axel in verschillende talen zijn stemacteur deelt met Reno uit Final Fantasy VII? ...dat de Organization XIII-leden uit Castle Oblivion in Jiminy's Journal staan in Kingdom Hearts II, terwijl Sora zijn herinneringen over hen kwijt is, en er twee zelfs nog nooit heeft ontmoet? ...dat volgens Nomura het ontwerp van Dark Thorn specifiek gebaseerd is op de Final Fantasy X-versie van Ifrit? ...dat Deep Jungle niet is verschenen in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, maar het wel voorkwam in de eerste ontwikkelingsscans van het spel? ...dat Master Eraqus een anagram is van Square, wat verwijst naar Square-Enix, de makers van de Final Fantasy- en Kingdom Hearts-serie? ...dat er een verborgen Mickey is bovenop het bord dat boven de werelduitgang van Traverse Town hangt? ...dat in de Gummi Hangar van Disney Castle, er een verborgen Mickey is op een van de tandwielen? ...dat Halloween Town een realistischer en gedetailleerder structuur heeft omdat het gebaseerd is op een stop-motion in plaats van een animatie? ...dat in de 20th Anniversary Edition van Final Fantasy voor de PSP, een kind in de Whisperwind Cove verwijst naar Sora door te zeggen: "I've been having these weird thoughts lately... like... how did I get to this place!?" ...dat Sora het eerste personage is dat drie Keyblades tegelijk gebruikt? ...dat de Pride Lands oorspronkelijk een speelbare wereld zou zijn in de eerste Kingdom Hearts, en het werd geschrapt vanwege problemen met het spelsysteem voor het besturen van een speelbaar viervoetig personage? ...dat Riku volgens de Kerstman tegen Sora zei dat er geen kerstman bestond? ...dat in Where Nothing Gathers, Vexen de laagste van de dertien zetels heeft? ...dat volgens Tetsuya Nomura Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories oorspronkelijk Kingdom Hearts: Lost Memories zou gaan heten? ...dat Luxord's wapen Finest Fantasy 13 (Ultimate Illusion 13 in het Japans) een duidelijke verwijzing is naar de Square-Enix game Final Fantasy XIII? ...dat Reverse en Rebirth in het Japans homofonen zijn? ...dat een deel van Kairi's naam ("Kai") het Japanse woord voor "zee" is (海), en dat haar hele naam homofoon is met het woord voor "zeemijl" (海里 of 浬)? ...dat Xemnas het eerste en laatste Organization XIII-lid is waar je tegen moet vechten? ...dat Bahamut oorspronkelijk gepland was om de ultieme summon te zijn in Kingdom Hearts? ...dat in Kingdom Hearts, als je het verhaal van Deep Jungle afmaakt voor Wonderland, tijdens het filmpje in Hollow Bastion, Snow White verschijnt in plaats van Alice? ...dat de Japanse naam voor Moogle, Mōguri (モーグリ), een combinatie is van de Japanse woorden mogura (mol) en kōmori (vleermuis)? ...dat Hades en Captain Hook de enige Disney-bazen zijn in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories die sleights gebruiken? ...dat Luxord niet voorkomt in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, ook al gebruikt hij kaarten en is het spel er helemaal op gebaseerd? ...dat Dissidia Final Fantasy oorspronkelijk bedoeld was om een Kingdom Hearts-game te zijn, maar dat Disney niet wilde dat haar personages met elkaar zouden vechten? ...dat Auron het eerste personage is dat wordt afgewezen door Sora om een permanent teamlid te zijn? ...dat de Magnum Loader gebaseerd is op de Magna Roader uit Final Fantasy VI, en zelfs dezelfde kana deelt (マグナローダー, Maguna Rōdā)? ...dat ze in GameSpot's pre-release van Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Xaldin verkeerd hadden gespeld als Z'aldin vanwege de uitspraak? ...dat in ''Kingdom Hearts II, de Gullwings eerst volgers van Maleficent waren? ...dat verschillende uitrustingen, zoals Ribbon en Ultima Weapon, afgeleid zijn van de Final Fantasy-serie? ...dat Yen Sid achteruit gespeld Disney is? ...dat Tetsuya Nomura oorspronkelijk plannen had om 358 missies in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days te stoppen, maar dat het eindproduct er maar drieënnegentig had? ...dat Neverland in een vroege scan voor Kingdom Hearts coded stond, en dat het nooit in het eindproduct is verschenen? ...dat het hoofdwapen van de serie oorspronkelijk een kettingzaag-achtig wapen was, in plaats van de Keyblade? ...dat in de Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories-manga, Larxene een boek aan het lezen was over de beruchte Franse schrijver Marquis De Sade, de naamgenoot van sadisme? ...dat de vakjes op Roxas's jas licht en duisternis vertegenwoordigen? ...dat Auron het eerste officiële teamlid is dat uit de Final Fantasy-serie komt? ...dat elke keer dat Goofy in een dier verandert, hij verandert in een soort schildpad? ...dat Monstro de enige "wereld" is die soms verdwijnt als je er naartoe reist? ...dat Axel en Demyx de enige personages in het Kingdom Hearts-universum zijn die scheldwoorden gebruiken? ...dat de kana voor Hercules gebaseerd is op zijn originele Griekse naam, '''Heracles? ...dat Xigbar Tetsuya Nomura's favoriete personage is in multiplayer-mode van Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days? ...dat Marluxia oorspronkelijk bedoeld was als vrouwelijk personage? ...dat de meerderheid van Demyx's wapens vernoemd zijn naar musical- of rock & roll-termen? ...dat Atlantica in Kingdom Hearts II de enige wereld is zonder een enkele schatkist? ...dat Olympus Coliseum op dit moment de enige Disney-gebaseerde wereld is waar een Final Fantasy-personage voorkomt? ...dat in het 100 Acre Wood, het Attack-commando is veranderd naar Hit omdat het er zo minder gewelddadig uitziet? ...dat bijna alle wapens van Luxord in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days vernoemd zijn naar kaarten van het Tarot deck's Major Arcana? ...dat Xemnas het enige lid is van Organization XIII wiens titel geen officiële vertaling heeft? ...dat Roxas in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days het meeste met Xion op missies gaat? ...dat Lexaeus en Ansem, Seeker of Darkness dezelfde sleight name delen, "Rockshatter" in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (niet Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories)? ...dat het in de beta trailer van Kingdom Hearts oorspronkelijk Sora was die naar de Keyhole van Destiny Islands ging en dat "hij" degene was die gered moest worden en niet Kairi? ...dat wanneer Roxas in Another side, Another story dive Memory's Skyscraper op rent en hij naar Riku gaat om de Oblivion naartoe te gooien, hij de Oathkeeper EN de Kingdom Key gebruikt? Category:Nutsjablonen